


Gabby!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Stuttering, probie firefighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Gabby is a new firefighter recruiter for the 126, Gabby grew up with a  severe stutter which caused her to be bullied growing up so she isn’t very trusting of new people. How will the team and her get along? Will the team be able to help Gabby understand that not everyone is going to make fun of her because of something that she can’t control?
Relationships: fire fam - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Gabby and the team!

Mateo just finished his probation year at 126 so now he’s a full fledged firefighter when everyone got together to celebrate their probie’s graduation “congratulations Mateo!” Owen said when he hugged Mateo “thank you dad!” Mateo said when they had a cake in the shape of the 126 badge. 

Owen got a phone call that they are going to get a new probie for the team when Owen has meet her a few times at the academy when she was very nice but extremely shy so Owen didn’t know if she would be a good fit with the team till Owen told TK “dad, you can’t just say no with a first glance, if you did that then no one from the team would be on the team. You have to be open minded.” TK told his dad when Owen looked at his son when TK was right so Owen said that they will take Gabby and see if she could fit in with the team and if not then he’ll personally find the right house for Gabby. 

Gabby’s first day with the team 

Gabby came to work when she was very early when she didn’t want to be late and make a bad first impression with the team “you.....can......do.....this.....Gabby.” Gabby told herself when she grabbed her work bag before she walked inside when TK smiled at her “hey, how can I help you?” TK asked when Gabby took a breath “iiiiiiimmmm here toooooooo seeeee captain Strand.” Gabby told TK when TK smiled at her “oh your Gabby, my dad is upstairs in his office.” TK said when Gabby shook her head “thank........ you.” Gabby told TK when she headed upstairs to Owen’s office when she knocked on the door when Owen said “come in.” Gabby did when she walked in “hey you must be Gabby.” Owen said when he smiled at Gabby “yessss sirrr.” Gabby said when Owen and her talked when Gabby was very down to earth but she’s very shy about her stutter so she doesn’t talk as much as Owen is used to from his crew. 

“Don’t be scared of the stutter. Everyone on this crew had something that makes them unique.” Owen said when Gabby shook her head “sorrrry...... I...... grew up with peeeeeople making funnn of me.” Gabby said when Owen shook his head “I understand but this team is a family and we stick together.” Owen said, trying to reassure Gabby “come on, everyone should be here by now.” Owen said when they headed downstairs when Owen saw his kids sitting at the kitchen hanging out and eating breakfast. 

TK looked up when he was eating his French toast that Grace made when Judd brought it in “hey guys this is Gabby, she the new probie.” TK told his team when everyone said hi “these are my sons TK and Mateo, then we have Judd, Paul and Marjan.” Owen said when Gabby said hi very softly “nice to meet you again.” TK said when he smiled at Gabby when Gabby smiled back “itssss niceeee tooo meeet yooou aaaaagain TK.” Gabby told TK when she sat down next to Mateo when he smiled at her “Grace made breakfast for us once a week and Judd brings it in.” Mateo said when Gabby smiled at the young man. 

After breakfast the team showed Gabby around when Owen was in his office finishing the last of Gabby’s paperwork “sooooo yoooou twwwwo aaaaree brrrotheeers?” Gabby asked TK and Mateo “my dad unofficial adopted Mateo a year ago and he’s been living with our dad.” TK said when Mateo shook his head 

“where....doooo.....yoooou....liiive?” Gabby asked TK who smiled at her “with my boyfriend Carlos we have been living together for six months.” TK said when Carlos stopped by when he was on partol “hey babe, how is work?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “I’m good, just a quick check in since I was on this side of town.” Carlos said when he smiled at the team when he saw Gabby “hello? I’m Carlos.” Carlos said when he didn’t want to come off rude “immmm Ggggaaaabbby.” Gabby said when she smiled at Carlos “it’s nice to meet you Gabby if anyone gives you any trouble just tell me and I’ll personally take care of it!” Carlos said when TK rolled his eyes at his boyfriend when everyone else went “hey!” When Carlos laughed at his family “see you later tonight at the bar?” Owen asked when he smiled at Carlos “you know I wouldn’t miss family night!” Carlos said when he kissed TK goodbye “stay safe babe.” TK said when Carlos shook his head before he said bye to everyone before he went back to his cruser and went back on the streets. 

After work Gabby felt more comfortable with her new team when they invited her to family night when TK told her where the bar was when Gabby told everyone that she’ll go home and get changed before she meets them at the bar “ittttt wasss niccce tooo meeeet yooou alll, caaant waaait fooor tooonight.” Gabby sake when everyone told her bye when TK had to take Buttercup home and let him go potty and feed him before he could go to the bar. 

Owen was waiting for his kids and their partners to come to the bar when he got them a table when he spotted Grace and Judd who waved at him when Judd sat down when Grace hugged Owen when Owen was very close to his whole crew even everyone who was an extension of the crew when Michelle smiled at him “hey cowboy!” Michelle said when she kissed Owen “hey baby how was your day off?” Owen asked when Michelle filled Owen in on her day off “we got a new probie and she should be here soon.” Owen said when Michelle was excited to meet a new member of the family. 

TK, Carlos and Gabby got to the bar at the same time so they walked inside together when Mateo and Marjan were going to come together since they are secretly dating for a few weeks now when Owen could tell something was going on with his youngest son but Mateo didn’t want to talk about it and he seemed happier so Owen just let him be “Chelle this is Gabby.” TK said when he hugged his dad and Michelle before he sat down next to Carlos “it’s nice to meet you sweetie, hopefully the team treated you right or else ever since one of them will never hear the end of it from me.” Michelle said when Gabby smiled “theeey haaavee beeen verrry niccce tooo meee, nooothing tooo worrrry abbbbout.” Gabby said when Michelle smiled at her when she was glad when she turned to her boyfriend and asked him to come with her to get drinks when Gabby looked at TK and Carlos “ssssshhheee doesssnt carree aaaabout mmmny stutter?” Gabby asked when the boys smiled at her “no judgment in this crew.” TK told Gabby when she shook her head when Mateo and Marjan finally got to the bar when they looked disheveled when TK told Mateo to go fix his clothes before their dad finds out “just because it’s called a quicky doesn’t mean you can’t fix your clothes.” TK said in Mateo’s ear so he didn’t embarrass him when Mateo shook his head when he went to the bathroom and fixed his clothes and hair.

The crew had a great night of dancing and just enjoying everyone’s company when Gabby seemed to come more out of her shell without any issues when TK texted Gabby everyone’s number and added her to the group text chain when TK drove Carlos home as they have the day off tomorrow and they will be in bed for most of the day.


	2. Owen knows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute chapter filled with bonding with the 126!

Gabby and Mateo have been very close as friends so on their day off Mateo and Gabby went to the mall to go shopping when Mateo showed Gabby a few of his favorite places to shop when Marjan sent Gabby a few of her own favorite stores as Gabby smiled “how do you like the 126?” Mateo asked when Gabby smiled at him “goooood,eeeeverryone isss sssoo niccce tooo meee.” Gabby said when Mateo shook his head with a smile when they went into a few more stores as Gabby dragged Mateo into the Disney store as they looked around as Mateo smiled at a few of the stuffed animals “whhhhat isss yoooour ffffaavorrrite.....Disney mmmmooovvvie?” Gabby asked when Mateo smiled at her “Lion King or Coco.” Mateo said when Gabby smiled at Mateo “what is your favorite movie?” Mateo asked “Zzooooootooopia orrrr Ffffiiinnnding Nnnneeeemmmoo.” Gabby told Mateo when they looked around more and got a stuffed animal and a shirt before they checked out and headed to get some lunch. 

TK came over to his dad's house when Mateo and Gabby were on the couch watching Disney plus while chilling on the couch with blankets and snacks all around them “hey guys how was your shopping trip?” TK asked when the two younger crew members smiled at TK “good we went and got a few outfits and some new friends!” Mateo said when he was holding his stuffed Simba while Gabby was holding her stuffed Nemo “well kiddos dad should be home soon so I’ll see you guys later on.” TK said when he hugged both the kids “you are only 18 months older than me TK.” Mateo said when TK smiled at his little brother and Gabby “so I can call you kiddo.” TK said when Gabby was laughing at the brothers. 

The bad call 

Gabby was hanging out at the station when they got a call to a car crash when Owen gave orders as Mateo and Gabby was paired together , Paul and Marjan was paired together and TK and Judd was paired together while Owen watched as his team went to work when Mateo and Gabby worked to make sure if anyone needs any medical care so they talked to everyone when Gabby was trying her best to talk to people till she got to his very cranky older man when Gabby got more nervous “what! You can’t talk!” The man said when Gabby got more scared as Owen walked over when he didn’t like when someone was mean to his crew “how can I help you sir?” Owen asked when Gabby looked like she was going to cry “how do you have someone who is on your crew that can’t talk to people!?” The man said when Owen looked at her when TK watched as he hated when his adopted siblings were being mean to “sir, she has a medical condition that makes her speak impaired so she is trying her best to do her job.” Owen said when Gabby was standing with TK and Mateo when they took her to the truck as Owen dealt with the mean man. 

TK and Judd watched Gabby on the way back to the station when Mateo was trying his best to take the man off Gabby’s mind as Mateo invited Gabby to the crew’s monthly movie night later on in the week when they rotate houses when this month the movie night was at Judd and Grace’s house “it will be fun.” Mateo said when Gabby didn’t look up “don’t worry kid we always have that one person who can make a shift very hard but with this team we won’t let you fall.” Owen said when Gabby shook her head “thannnnk yooou caaap.” Gabby told Owen who smiled at her. 

TK made sure to keep an eye on Gabby for the rest of the shift when Gabby was in a mood as she still did her job but by the end of the day Gabby was back to her normal self joking with the crew. 

Carlos and TK where going to have an impromptu game night and invited everyone over when Mateo and Marjan arrived together and Gabby arrived a few minutes after them “doooooo yyyyooooouuu thhhiiinnnnkkk thhhhaaaat thhheeey aaaarree datttting?” Gabby asked TK who shook his head “for sure my little brother has a girlfriend.” TK told Gabby “do we still have the bet going on?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “what’s the bet about?” Owen asked when he looked at his son “oh you know, normal friends things.” TK said when Carlos looked at him “smooth.” Carlos said when TK looked at him “I want in on the bet.” Owen said when he put in $20 as TK took the money and put it in the jar that was in the kitchen. 

The team played scrabble with teams when Owen was watching Mateo and Marjan very closely as Owen smiled at TK when TK smiled back “I think my dad knows.” TK whispered to Carlos “of course he does he’s your dad nothing can get past him.” Carlos told TK “what are you boys whispering about?” Owen asked when Carlos and TK looked at Owen “nothing that you would want to know dad, it's a couple things.” TK told Owen “boy you are so bad at lying, your daddy can see right through you.” Judd told TK who looked at him “shut up Judd.” TK said when Owen smiled. 

Owen was going to win the bet but didn’t want to tell his kids “if you boys don’t think I know about Marjan and Teo dating then you are so wrong because nothing can make anyone that happy in such a short amount of time.” Owen told everyone when TK looked at his dad “come on! I was so close to winning!” TK said when everyone laughed at him “Mateo told me a few days after they started seeing each other but I kept it a secret for Mateo’s sake, I didn’t want to embarrass him or Marjan.” TK said when Owen smiled at TK “I know and it was very admirable of you for protecting your little brother.” Owen said when TK grabbed the jar and handed it to his dad who took the money when he gave it to Mateo “take Marjan out somewhere nice for a date.” Owen said when Mateo shook his head when thanked his dad before he smiled at Marjan when she hugged him and kissed his cheek.


	3. Memes, gifs and Tik Tok!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the youngest on the team had it perks when TK, Carlos, Mateo and Gabby let Marjan in on their little group!

Being the youngest four on the team TK, Mateo, Carlos and Gabby have formed a very strong relationship which the others on the team kinda get but something they don’t like how the four of them have a group chat that is just filled with memes, and gifts along with TK and Mateo having Tik Toc accounts which Gabby and Carlos follow when sometimes they even make their own videos to see who can get more likes and views. 

Gabby and TK where washing the rigs when Carlos sent a very funny gif which made Gabby laugh “diiiiid youuuu seeeed whattt Carrlooos sennnt?” Gabby asked when TK shook his head no before he pulled out his phone and saw the text which made TK laugh “oh man!” TK said when he couldn’t stop laughing till Judd walked in “what the hell are you laughing at?” Judd asked when TK showed his phone when it was a gif of a cat in a cookie jar trying to get a cookie but it kept slipping from his paws “this is kinda funny but get back to work before your daddy sees that you are not working and on your phone.” Judd said when TK shook his head but was still slightly laughing at the gif. 

TK smiled when Carlos picked him up from work as Mateo, Gabby, TK and Carlos where going to have a movie night and make a few Tik Toks as Owen was very proud of his son for finding someone who is very nice and cares about TK “why don’t we all have a movie night?” Marjan asked Mateo when Mateo looked at TK “we don’t just have a movie night babe, we have our own little thing that we like to do as the youngest four.” Mateo told Marjan “why not just for one night extend it to the whole crew? We want to get in on the gifs and fun the four of you are up to.” Marjan told Mateo when Paul shook his head as TK said ok when he didn’t have a problem with letting their family into their own little group “if it’s ok with Gabby it’s ok with us.” Carlos said when Gabby was fine with it “what do you say little brother we let everyone see how us young people have a great time?” TK said when Mateo smiled and shook his head “ok but don’t get too cranky when we have so much fun and you are popped.” TK told everyone “boy we are only 4 years older than you four!” Paul said when TK smiled. 

“What about you dad, you and Michelle want to join us?” TK asked when Owen smiled “a night without Mateo at home I think I’ll pass and see if Michelle wants to do something with the whole house empty.” Owen told his kids when TK made a face “too much dad!” TK and Mateo said together which made Owen laugh “have fun kids and I might even see it on Tik Tok!” Owen told his boys “he had a Tik Tok?!” Mateo asked when TK shook his head “yep, he’s the first person to follow me.” TK told Mateo “he hasn’t found my account.” Mateo told TK “oh he had, he’s under Capdad126.” TK told Mateo who looked at all his followers and saw Owen’s user name. 

After the friends ordered pizza they started their movie and made a few Tik Toks when Mateo and Marjan made one about their relationship. TK and Carlos made the same one while Gabby smiled “Gabby maybe you can make one and talk about your speech impediment?” TK said when Gabby looked scared “I dddooonnnt thhhinkkkk thaaats aaaaa gooood iiiiddddeeea.” Gabby told TK when she explained all the bullying she went through as a child and young teen “I’ll help you, we can have a normal conversation if that would help.” Marjan said when she didn’t like to see Gabby upset about her speech impediment “yoooouuu wooouold doooo thaaatt fffoooorr meee?” Gabby asked when Marjan shook her head “of course I like you and my boyfriend and you are best friends so why don’t I help you so you can feel more comfortable and I think over time your nerves about your speech impediment will go away.” Marjan told Gabby who smiled at Marjan as TK helped them film a video which wasn’t as bad as Gabby thought it would be. 

After their movie night everyone just crashed in the living room when they didn’t have a shift tomorrow so TK was going to make everyone breakfast in the morning “this was so much fun! I can’t believe that you four are holding out on the rest of the team.” Marjan told the mighty four “hey we can’t give away all our secrets!” TK told Marjan who smiled at TK “I wouldn’t ask you to do so any way.” Marjan said as she and Mateo settled into bed while Gabby was coming back from the bathroom and got in her makeshift bed on the couch “nnnniiiiiggfhhht gggguuuyyssss iiii haaadddd soooo muuuuchhh fuuunnn!” Gabby told the room when everyone said goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judd is with Grace and Paul had plans.


	4. Parent visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby’s parents come to visit when Gabby isn’t too happy when her parents are not so kind about her speech impairment but luckily the team is there for Gabby!

TK, Carlos, Mateo and Gabby was hanging out when Gabby got a text from her parents who said that they were going to come for a visit.

Mateo looked at Gabby “hey you good?” Mateo asked “yeeeeeaaaaahhh, itttttssss noooothing.” Gabby told the guys “Gabs, you can tell us anything we’d your friends.” TK told Gabby when Gabby said ok “myyyy paaarents weeeree noooottt sooo nnniiicce aaabout myyy speeech diiisorder.” Gabby said when all the guys looked at Gabby as she told the whole story of how her parents put her in very intense speech therapy to help her over come her speech impediment but it only made it worse “don’t worry Gabby, the team will be there to help you if thing get out of hands.” Carlos said when Gabby said thank you when she’s never had friends who cared for her like the 126 has. 

TK told Owen all about the conversation with Gabby about her parents when Owen was hurt as a parent who would make their own child go into something so damaging instead of helping them “did you tell her that we have her back?” Owen asked when TK said yes when Owen smiled “you know that you are kinda like an older brother to Gabby also.” Owen told TK who smiled “it’s easy with Mateo and Gabby.” TK told Owen who smiled 

“You would hate it growing up and I don’t think that your mom and I could handle another kid after the divorce.” Owen told TK “I know but I’m glad I have two younger siblings to help.” TK said.

Mateo walked in with half his shirt on as Owen and TK looked at Mateo “did you....” Owen asked “yep many times.” TK said as he walked over to Mateo and helped him with his shirt “if you and Marjan are going to do things make sure that you come in not looking like you did something.” TK told Mateo who gave a shy smile

“I really like her!” Mateo told TK who smiled “I know that you do, just make sure that dad doesn’t get too many gray hairs, he can only color his hair so much before it falls out.” TK told Mateo when Owen looked at his sons when Owen rolled his eyes “I’m going to bed I’ll see you two at the fire station in the morning and don’t be late.” Owen told his sons when they said goodnight to Owen. 

A few days later! 

TK, Mateo and Gabby were in the kitchen making lunch for everyone when Gabby heard a few voices when TK and Mateo looked at Gabby “it’s ok we are here for you.” TK told Gabby when Gabby nodded her head as her parents walked in.

“Gabriella, it’s so nice to see you!” Chase said when Gabby looked at her dad “heeeeyyy dadddd.” Gabby said as her dad looked at her “Gabby stop with the studer we didn’t pay all that money for you to have your studer.” Chase told Gabby when TK and Mateo looked at Gabby when TK texted his dad.

“Your father is right, you need to stop with this act.” Beth told Gabby who felt sad “hey how can I help you guys?” Owen asked when Gabby looked up “we’re just here to see how our daughter is doing at her new job.” Chase told Owen.

“Your daughter is great at her job and one of the best probies I have seen in the last few months.” Owen said when Mateo looked at his dad.

“My youngest son was our probie before he got promoted to firefighter but your daughter is amazing!” Owen told Gabby’s parents when Gabby smiled “so you don’t mind the fake studer?” Beth asked “your daughter had a medical condition that makes her speech studer.” Owen said when Chase and Beth looked at Owen.

“Sure you may think that but you don’t know how much of a pain she was growing up and every time we sent her to that expensive school to get her help. It never helped.” Beth told Owen “yeah it didn’t work because you can’t fix a studer with aggressive treatment, your daughter has a studer which is fine! Your daughter needed you but instead made her feel so insecure about her speech.” Owen said as TK was standing next to Gabby. 

After Chase and Beth tried to tell Owen all about Gabby Owen asked them as nice as he could to leave his fire station when they did as Gabby finally breathed when she turned around and held onto TK who looked at his dad when he hugged Gabby and rubbed her back.

“It’s ok Gabby, you are with your family.” TK said when Gabby nodded her head “and if they ever cause you any more issues than Carlos can help you with a restraining order.” Mateo said when Gabby nodded her head “heeeesss thhhee beeest.” Gabby said when TK smiled “he sure is.” TK said when Owen called Carlos and let him know what went down and to be on the lookout for Gabby’s parents when Carlos said ok “do you want me to make a file?” Carlos asked when Owen told Carlos not yet “if they come back then you can help Gabby with a restraining order.” Owen said when Carlos said ok when he texted Gabby to see if she is ok when Gabby said she was which made Carlos said ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a small stutter so if I get any get anything wrong please let me know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
